extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yenaaxias Otopsias (Yenaax)
''Yenaaxias Otopsias ''or ''Yenaax ''are a race of highly intelligent extra-terrestrials. They are characterized by their pride and honor, along with their egotistical nature. This species is currently at least concern, but was nearly extinct after the Second Battle of Parthoon. Anatomy and Physiology The Yenaax contain aspects of reptiles, such as scales and plates, and mammals, such as live birth and hair. As such, they are given the nickname "Repto-Mammal." Dimorphism does occur between sexes. Males are taller, with upward curving skulls, less hair, longer fangs, wider arms, and a throat pouch that inflates to produce a mating call. Females are shorter, with longer arms, more hair, and softer eyes. Distinguishing features of the Yenaax include armor plating. The thick armor covers 75% of their body, including chest, back, neck, and waist, and is all but impenetrable. The Yenaax also don't have ears. They use two large spines on their backs to pick up sounds and vibrations. The size of a Yenaax varies by individual, however usually ranges from 9-12 for males and 8-10 for females. Typical Yenaaxian specimens are lightly build and quick, yet exceptions have been made, such as the powerful Gorith Waxan. The skin color of Yenaaxias Otopsias varies, but the most common is grey red and brown. The colors range from grey red to olive, dependent on the continent and biome the individual comes from. Culture and Government Government The main of Yenaaxias Otopsias population is aligned with the Otops Hierarchy. They believe in a system of ranks, ranging from the poor workers to the rich land owners. The social system is very much like that of a monarchy, with the Chief of each city state having the most power. The government system actually changes in times of crisis. Dictators take over in this situation. On the Yen-Ark, government is handled differently. The Cormant Council of the Honored rules in oligarchy format. An elected official of the council serves as the High Commander.This individual will control executive power, while the council controls legislative power. Meanwhile, both have judicial power. Military Military is such an integrated part of Yenaaxian Society that government ranks depend on it. Enemies of the Yenaax include Dorians, Margoctans, Xereyens, and Humans. The government is based around military ranks. An individual starts as a minor, and can rise through Major, Sergeant, and Officer. From then, they are appointed, and can be Captains for government power or Generals for military power. Only the bravest and proudest warriors become council, and they vote to choose a High Commander from that bunch. While technology for them is advanced, the Yenaax use rather simple weaponry. They like to get into hand-to-hand combat when possible, however also use long range and explosive weaponry. A favorite among soldiers is the Tiger-280, an electric crossbow that fires four pellets of Binak at 90 mph. Role of Females As part of their culture, females show little participation in the military. There have been exceptions, such as High Commander Carvas Gernon, but usually, this is rare. Females usually stay home to clean up and care for children. They also live on the Yen-Ark in the city areas. Clothing Clothing differs between military and home. At home, males wear long robes, while females get blue dresses. In the military, clothing has more armored parts. They have dark Binak chest pieces with a cloth belt covering it. This cloth is colored based on rank. They also wear helmets which are also rank based, The few females in the military tie their hair into braids. History The Yenaax gained sentience around 1.7 mya, and began the construction of simple tools. With the discovery of a mineral stronger than diamond known as Binak Ore, the industral age began 1.5 mya. Around 1 mya, the Yenaax incountered an invading race called the Xereyens. These bug-like consumers managed to get to the planet through tiny micro-organisms carried on a meteor. The bugs began to fuse and assimilate species, before becoming a force to recon with.The Yenaax first ran into them with the Battle of Parthoon. High Commander Carvas Gernon lead a force of 30 million troops to deal with the infestation, but where unprepared for the battle.With the death of Carvas Gernon, along with 98% of her troops, came a victory over the infestation, causing the Xereyens to retreat. In 1994, Vaneso Lodadoiry was born in the rich and powerful Vaneso family. Vaneso was to become a key figure in the war against the humans, and with the return of the Xereyens. Category:BaryMiner's Content Category:Sapient Species Category:Omnivores Category:Alien Species Category:Original Content